


Little Talks

by seasaltmemories



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, best ship consisted of ppl who have yet to have a coversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougyoku was bright and animated. She drew out more smiles than Morigana knew she had and called her pretty, making her feel simultaneously like soaring and crawling into a hole to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

The Eighth Princess of Kou had always interested Morgiana. She was strong, one of the strongest people she knew, but so certain she was weak.

Morgiana supposed she was like her in that respect. Besides bright red hair they shared their unwavering loyalty to their loved ones and animalistic ferocity in battle. It was strange how similar they were despite their different backgrounds. Morgiana had never set foot in a palace till she joined Aladdin and Alibaba and this strong princess, who Morgiana still had trouble remembering what her name is, probably never worked a day in her life. Even then she felt a strange kinship with her. (Ren Kougyoku, she finally remembers, the syllables foreign on her tongue.)

So after long weeks that turned into months, Morgiana worked up the courage to talk with Kougyoku.

Five minutes in, she is amazed how different she acted then she expected. Morgiana knew of how she strikes foes down mercilessly, but when not fighting she was almost a completely different person. Friendly, sweet, kind. She insisted on Morgiana dropping the strict Miss Ren for simply Kougyoku and laughed and smiled and called her Mor like they were best friends.

So Morgiana found herself secretly talking with the Eighth Princess more and more.

It was strange but she wanted to keep this relationship separate from her other ones. She loved Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and Masrur but something about this was different from the way she felt for them.

Kougyoku was bright and animated. She drew out more smiles than Morigana knew she had and called her pretty, making her feel simultaneously like soaring and crawling into a hole to die. It was so refreshing and honest, Morigana was selfish and just wanted it to herself. She knew Alibaba respected and liked her as well (though seeing Kougyoku make flower crowns for him made her feel uneasy for some reason) , still it felt like letting anyone else in on their silly giggles and little talks would taint it somehow. It wouldn't be something Morgiana chose freely anymore

It on that early morning Kougyoku was leaving Mor gave her farewells. While the others slumbered she tiptoed silently to see the Eighth Princess smile as intensely as the sun itself.

They promised to write. (Mor didn't mention she wouldn't be able to understand those scribbles. Money could always persuade a stranger to read it allow to her and reply.) They hugged and cried, heartbroken about losing their only female companion. It hurt but Morigana knew it must be even harder for Kougyoku.

She knew of the princess' aching loneliness. Kougyoku never breathed a word of complaint, but it lingered in all her activities. She had no friends back in Kou, only stoic brothers, mocking sisters, and an oracle that had long since forgotten the childhood they shared. Morigana had gained so many friends since she had escaped her chains. Even when alone she never felt as isolated as Kougyoku probably felt every day.

So Morigana did something stupid. She asked if she could kiss the lonely, bright, so insecure, but so strong princess.

And she replied yes.


End file.
